A compressor which is provided in a gas turbine or the like, includes a rotor that rotates around an axis and a casing that surrounds the rotor from the outer peripheral side, and compresses a fluid such as air is known. There is a type of compressor that employs a bleed structure for guiding a portion of a compressed fluid to the outside of the compressor.
PTL 1 discloses a compressor which employs a bleed structure in which a bleed slot that extends in a circumferential direction to reduce energy loss during bleeding by a diffuser effect is provided on the outer band of a casing.